gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face
The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face by Ewan MacColl is featured in Yes/No, the tenth episode of Season Three. As part of the Glee Club's assignment to find the pefect song for Will's proposal to Emma; Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Santana performed a quartet rendition of the song. Right before the performance began, the girls asked Will to think back to the first time he ever saw Emma's face. During the song, each of the girls has a flashback to the moment in which they first laid eyes upon their love. Rachel has a flashback to when she and Finn locked eyes for the first time in the hallway. Santana sees the time she and Brittany smiled at each other in the locker room. Tina remembers the time she and Mike shared a romantic picnic. Finally Mercedes, although dating Shane, has a flashback to when she and Sam first saw each other near the football field. It is obvious Mercedes felt guilty about seeing Sam because at the end of the song, she storms out of the auditorium emotionally and in the bathroom; Tina, Santana and Rachel confront Mercedes and talks to her about her problem. Lyrics Rachel: The first time ever I saw your face I thought the sun rose in your eyes Tina: And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave Tina with Mercedes, Rachel and Santana: To the dark, and the end of the skies Mercedes: The first time ever I kissed your mouth I felt the earth move in my hand Like the trembling heart of a captive bird Tina with Mercedes, Rachel and Santana: That was there at my command, my love Santana: And the first time ever I lay with you I felt your heart so close to mine Mercedes: And I knew our joy would fill the earth Mercedes with Rachel, Santana and Tina: And last, 'til the end of time, my love. Rachel: The first time ever I saw Tina: Your face Mercedes: Your face Santana: Your face Rachel: Your face Charts Trivia *The clothes Rachel wears during the flashback are the same clothes she wore in Pilot. Reception "The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face" was given an "A" by Lynch and an "A−" by Slezak; the latter called the vocals "pretty electrifying". Flandez said the song was "sublime" and complimented the lighting, the mood, and the direction by Eric Stoltz, and VanDerWerff described it as the episode's "best single number". While Futterman thought the performers sang with "controlled power", she felt "singing it dressed in black with tears rolling down" was funereal rather than bridal, and Sullivan called it an "odd song choice" that was made "worse" by "Lea Michele's cry-singing". Chaney gave the song her lowest grade of the episode, a "C−", and characterized it as a "flagrant eye-watering fest". Gallery Glee310 tft01.jpg Glee310 tft02.jpg Glee310 tft03.jpg Glee310 tft04.jpg Glee310 tft05.jpg Glee310 tft06.jpg Glee310 tft07.jpg|Finn in the flashback Glee310 tft08.jpg|Rachel in the flashback Glee310 tft09.jpg|Tina and Mike in the flashback Glee310 tft10.jpg|Brittany in the flashback Glee310 tft11.jpg|Santana in the flashback Glee310 tft12.jpg|Sam in the flashback Glee310 tft13.jpg|Mercedes in the flashback glee310_tft14.jpg glee310_tft15.jpg Santanaleft.gif Yes-no_Brittana_glance_1.gif Yes-no_Brittana_glance_2.gif Yes-no_Brittana_glance_4.gif Yes-no_Brittana_glance_5.gif 51URy3eWJqL. SL500 AA280 .jpg FTEISYF.png Tumblr ly0ep6IxT21qj2lhoo1 500.png The_first_time_ever_i_saw_your_face_Flashback_samcedes.gif|Samcedes *-* The_first_time_ever_i_saw_your_face_Rachel.gif rachel-first-time-ever-i-saw-your-face.jpg TFTEISYF.png Videos thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls